Embodiments of the present invention relate to a slit grating and a display device.
All of displays that are commonly used at present adopt a two-dimensional display, which cannot represent the depth information of scenes visually. With the development of the computer information technology and the display technology, a three-dimensional stereo display technology has become a focus of research in the display field. The reason is that, it can reproduce three-dimensional space information of scenes completely, so as to allow a viewer to see three-dimensional stereo images that emerge out of a screen, stretch out toward the depth and suspend in the air.
Autostereoscopic display technology refers to a display technique, with which, a cubic effect can be observed by naked eyes of a viewer without the necessity of wearing any assistant tool for viewing. Among numerous stereo display technologies, an autostereoscopic display technology based on gratings is now being in wide use due to its features of simple structure, being easy to implementation, good stereoscopic display effect, etc. Gratings comprise two classes basically, i.e., a lenticular grating and a slit grating, where, the slit grating is constituted by a transparent grating thin film having a slit array with alternating bright and dark domains; and the lenticular grating is constituted by a transparent grating plate having a cylindrical array. Because the slit grating has such merits that the structure is simple, the production cost is low, grating parameters are apt to change, a focusing issue does not exist, etc., it is commonly applied to stereoscopic display devices.
As shown in FIG. 1, a grating structure 10 of a conventional slit grating is a straight-strip-shaped structure, and because the structure of a pixel 11 is also a straight-strip-shaped structure, a moire fringe will be generated by the straight-strip-shaped grating structure 10 and the straight-strip-shaped pixel 11 upon stereoscopic display. In order to decrease generated moire fringes, a grating structure 20 in an inclined shape or a special shape is employed, as shown in FIG. 2. Although the generated moire fringes are decreased, the grating structure 20 in an inclined shape or a special shape will bring about differences of transmittance among a sub-pixel R, a sub-pixel G and a sub-pixel B, thereby leading to phenomena of color deviation and crosstalk and a problem of uneven brightness in left and right eyes.
In summary, because the grating structure of a slit grating of an existing stereoscopic display device is an inclined-shaped structure or a special-shaped structure, phenomena of color deviation and crosstalk and a problem of uneven brightness in left and right eyes will result.